


五次本索罗向别人请教，一次他没有

by sea_cucumber



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Alive, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_cucumber/pseuds/sea_cucumber
Summary: 开罗人｜本索罗活下来了，和小蕾过上了幸福的生活。但他想让小蕾更性福一些才行。
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	五次本索罗向别人请教，一次他没有

**Author's Note:**

> 我cp是真的。  
> 我就是想吃糖，想看他们性福生活。我就要。

\------------------波达莫龙----------------  
  
“达莫龙……将军？”  
  
波警惕地从千年隼打开的盖子里抬起头，看看凯洛伦，啊不，蕾伊说他现在是本索罗了，站在后面，甚至有点小心翼翼。尽管蕾伊爱本索罗爱得要死，本也确实帮他们赢下了战争带回了蕾伊，波还是不喜欢这家伙，且不论本对千年隼的熟悉状况令他嫉妒，即便是对方道歉了，但谁会喜欢一个曾经绑着自己拷问的人呢？但那是蕾伊的丈夫，是他们的盟友，可能还会成为新政府的要员，波又不能无视他，他叹了口气：“伦———本，你可以叫我波。我有什么能帮到你的吗？”

“我是说，这个，”本看起来更加局促，指着里面的一个小零件，“这个制动器该换了，问题不出在那个的电路板上，它是负责那个小货仓的自动温度调节  
的。”

波抿抿嘴。是啊，讨厌他准没错，他甚至有些理解那个和他一面之缘的赫克斯将军了。但波是对朋友的丈夫有礼貌的人，他点点头：“谢了。”一个新的制动器则被原力送到他手边，连同配套的扳手一起。该死的原力。

波安装完制动器，本依然站在稍远一些的地方，皱着眉看着他。波之前被原力控制的恐惧感再次爬上脊椎，但他知道，他跑不掉的。于是：“本，有什么事是吗？”

“我想…你和你前女友，复合了吗？”

这是波听过最糟糕的尬聊开头，但，“是的，我们现在感情很好。”

本的脸上出现了令人疑惑的红晕：“那我可以问你一些私人问题吗？我是说，和交往有关的问题？”

波，尽管没有什么原力敏感度，但忽然也有种不好的预感：“蕾伊怎么了？今天到现在我都没见到她！你对她干了什么？！”他握紧了扳手，另一只手习惯性地摸镭射枪的位置。

“她刚吃完早餐，还在冥想。晚点我们会出发去纳布和女王会面。”本低着头看着自己的脚尖：“趁她还在冥想，想请教你一些事情。”

“好吧，”波放下了扳手，“你说。”

“我是想问，你和女朋友……的时候，”本的声音越来越低，做了一个下流的手势，“怎么能让她感觉更好？”  
波礼貌地憋了半秒，终于还是失败了：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你之前是个处男？哈哈哈哈哈大名鼎鼎的最高领袖凯洛伦曾经是个处男！银河救星本索罗是个处男！我要去投稿科洛桑塔银河广播站！”

本索罗看起来马上就要再次黑化了：“不不我不是！我只是………”

“是什么？”波觉得他要知道一些不该知道的事情了。

本索罗，也就是凯洛伦，奥加纳将军和韩索罗的独生子，卢克天行者的前学徒，前第一秩序最高领袖，确实没有过什么亲密关系的经验，但处男也谈不上。但那些…性行为，无论作为本索罗还是作为凯洛伦，都不会将它们定义为做爱，那只是用下属和下属送来的提列克或者随便什么类人种族的男妓女妓泄欲而已，大多数在结束之后都需要在医疗舱躺好几天，剩下的可能在过程中甚至开始前就被暴怒的凯洛伦杀死。和蕾伊建立生命原力连接之后，这种行为有增无减，只是他开始避开黑色头发浅色皮肤的人类女性，主要是为了不要在这种时候想到蕾伊接通原力电话，次要是他也不知道怎么做才是。所以，论性经验，本可能是他们之中最丰富的，但论做爱，他却没有一点头绪。

波皱着鼻子听了本断断续续的讲述，对蕾伊的品味产生了更大的质疑。

“所以，我想让蕾伊也爽到，我该怎么做？”本眨着眼睛，看起来既委屈又诚恳。

“你试试……”波陷入了纠结，他当然还在记仇并讨厌本，虽然没有那么讨厌，但他还是不准备给本出什么好主意：“把自己脱光拷在床头？这会让她有控制感，对，把自己拷得紧紧的交给她，当作礼物送她。”他扯出他看起来最可信的微笑，拍拍本的肩膀。要是本索罗能因为这个出丑，自己就不再讨厌他了，波暗自决定。

当晚，纳布王宫的外宾房间。

“本？你怎么了！？谁把你搞成这样的？！”

“蕾伊………？”

“你……？”

“我……送你一个礼物………？”

蕾伊看着被反铐住身上还用丝带在胸口扎着蝴蝶结的本索罗，笑得倒在门口的小沙发上。本尴尬得想原力掐死银河系另一端的波达莫龙，但他悲伤地想起来，为了达到效果防止自己随便挣脱，他挑的手铐是原力抑制的，幸运的波达默龙。

蕾伊笑着起身爬到床上，把脸埋在他胸口上继续笑。她的脑袋一颤一颤地蹭着他，呼吸软软热热地喷在他胸前，弄得他痒痒的。本也跟着笑了，低下头把鼻尖戳进她头发里，她则抬起头来拉住他接吻。本决定不要找波算帐了。

\-------------------卢克---------------------------

本索罗已经习惯了舅舅的鬼魂的出现，并对于舅舅避开他和蕾伊上床的时候表示感激。但这并不表示卢克不会问一些烦人的问题。

“所以她怀孕了？”卢克甚至展现出他年轻时候的样子，软糯多汁纯良无害目光坚定，让本恨得牙根痒痒。

“没有，应该。”本翻了个白眼，停止冥想，试图切断自己和原力的所有连接。

卢克整理了一下自己黑色的外套：“但你们经常做爱。”

本开始回忆蕾伊把那几本古籍收在了哪里，也许上面有记载怎么让绝地英灵魂飞魄散。

“我没有偷看你们，”卢克飘到他前面，眨着他漂亮的眼睛，“只是，你知道，作为原力的一部分，原力敏感者的强烈情绪波动，我们都能感受得到。”

本索罗希望自己死后可以彻底消散，不会成为一个被迫听其他原力敏感者做爱的鬼魂，当然也不用面对曾经听他做爱的妈妈舅舅外公等一众熟人和不熟  
的人。实际上，本希望杀死帕尔帕廷时候他可以死在那里，而不是被妈妈最后的生命原力救下来。

“实际上，到时候你会习惯这种感觉，每个生命的生死悲欢，喜怒哀乐都是原力的一部分，”卢克甚至讲起了课，本的头皮发麻，“但，越是原力敏感的个体，制造的波动就会越大，强烈的原力纽带则会放大这种波动。”

“卢克大师，”本试图表现得像个好学生，只有这样才有可能让卢克放弃骚扰他，他正了正塔巴德*和腰带：“这真是让我惊讶，也许我应该在浸入原力时候更努力地感受一下。”

卢克歪歪头，显然没吃他这一套，回到了自己的重点：“我只是希望你们不要重蹈覆辙，我是说，韩和莉雅的那种。”

这不能全怪他们。本哼了一声，想说作为对我举起光剑的人你没资格说这种话。但他确实有一些关于亲密关系的问题需要长辈解答，他当然有心目中的最好人选，但那个最好人选被他捅死扔进深渊，由于不是原力敏感者没有英灵，现在只能留在他的想象中，所以卢克变成了他的第一人选：“那么，卢克，我记得你很受女士们欢迎，我可能需要一些那方面的建议。”

“比如？”卢克对他受欢迎这点不知可否，本则把那当作默认。

“怎么……”本开始后悔这个问题，“怎么能让她们在床上享受到？”他的脸一定红得发烫，因为他看到了卢克笑了起来。

“女人的话，莉雅喜欢……”卢克想了一下，忽然顿住了，他的英灵跟着闪烁了一下。  
本捂住脸，他一点都不想知道他舅舅是怎么睡他爸妈的，一点都不想。

“我是说，韩和我讨论过这个，”卢克快速恢复了刚刚的冷静，依旧维持着刚刚漂亮的样子，“除了外表，女士们会偏好偏大的尺寸，和一些助兴的玩具。”  
人面兽心表里不一的人渣。本思索着，一定要和蕾伊讲，不要相信这个绝地鬼的漂亮脸蛋。但他还是听取了长辈的建议：“我会试试的，谢谢。”

几天后。

“这是你订购的吗，本？”蕾伊拆开包装，拿出一个穿戴式假阳具在自己腰间比划，另一只手还拿着一串可疑的小球。

本从厨房冲出来，脸红到了脖子，还穿着过于短小的有花边的围裙，试图抢过玩具。

“没事的，本，”蕾伊笑着搂住他，亲吻他的脸颊，“我挺喜欢新花样的。”

本松了一口气，把脸埋在蕾伊肩上：“我爱你，蕾伊。”

“我知道，本。”蕾伊一手捋着他的卷发，像是安慰一只大型犬，另一只手上的假阳具则怼在本的臀缝上：“虽然我不确定能一次就找到正确的位置。”

本索罗有种不好的预感。

*塔巴德（tabards）：就是绝地衣服里那两片布条/皮条（？？？）

\---------------------------------------芬恩-----------------------------------------

本索罗背靠着吧台看向舞池，蕾伊从今晚开始就几乎没有休息过，每个人都想和大英雄跳上一支舞，她则善良地接受了每个邀请。也不是完全没人邀请本，但大多数人都对他怀有一定的敬畏之心。

“节日快乐，”芬恩从舞池钻出来，从吧台上拿起一杯橘色的饮料一饮而尽，“没有去和蕾伊跳舞？”

“她有点忙，”本故作轻松地耸耸肩摊摊手，“我们还有大把时间。”

芬恩顺着本的视线看去，蕾伊正在和金色小分队的一个飞行员跳舞，小队的成员们把他们包围在中间。芬恩再回头看向本，或者说凯洛伦——鉴于他现在看起来在暴走边缘所以这么叫也无妨，叹了口气：“去请她和你跳舞，他们会把她给你的。”

“一开始就跳过了，”本的脸色过于凝重，以至于他后面的话听起来根本就是另一个意思，“我不会因为这种事情吃醋的。”

得了吧，芬恩想，那个飞行员现在还活着，根本就是本索罗已经不再是凯洛伦的有力证据。他问酒保再要了一杯饮料，瞄了一眼正在对着蕾伊吃醋并痴汉的本索罗，和波一样对蕾伊的品味产生了严重的怀疑。

“你们之前也经常去酒吧玩？”本忽然转过头，灯光下芬恩甚至觉得他的眼睛映成了黄色。

“没几次，”芬恩回忆了一下，大多数时候那都不算是去玩，“但蕾伊好像还挺喜欢的，毕竟她之前没怎么去过类似的地方。”

“我觉得暴风兵也没什么机会。”本低头看着酒杯，偷偷在心里吐槽，好像你就有一样。

“嘿！你不知道暴风兵也有轮休的吗？”芬恩对他的前上司意见很大。

“我都没有轮休，”本忽然觉得第一秩序灭亡是有道理的，“你们轮休时候会去酒吧？”

“总不能在弑君者基地擦地板吧。”芬恩忽然有些开心，“我们会去喝酒跳舞，有时候也去看看表演什么的。”

“什么表演？”

“你知道，就，艳舞之类的。大家都非常喜欢。那么多舞者，总有一款适合你。”

“那么蕾伊也会去看？”

芬恩有种不好的预感，开始撇清关系：“我们没故意带她去过，但如果遇到她会停下来看。”

本睁大了眼睛：“那是怎么跳的？”

芬恩带着同情而不理解的目光看向他的前上司：“你连艳舞都没……？不对你要干嘛？”

“蕾伊喜欢的话，”本看他的眼神像是看一个智力障碍：“我想让蕾伊开心。”

“有很多办法吧？”

“我是说，”本像是彻底放弃了调整芬恩的脑波频道，开始自暴自弃，“我们做爱时候也需要一些情趣的。”

“……我不想知道我朋友的性生生活……”芬恩把脸埋进手掌。

本的脸也红了，把脸转向更加热闹的舞池试图缓解尴尬，某种程度上他看到的场景确实起到了这种作用：波跳到了舞池中央的圆台，抓着中间的细立柱随着节奏舞动，他的外套早就被扔到远处，贴身的T恤则被他从领口撕破；而蕾伊，和大家一起站在桌下给波叫好吹口哨，佐丽甚至把信用点撒在他身上。

“喏，”芬恩拍了拍本的肩膀，“就是这个，你看她真挺喜欢的。”

本一言不发地走了过去。

还好，在人群给本索罗让开一条路的时候，波及时地跳了下来邀请佐丽跳舞去了。蕾伊，当然了，也很开心地和本跳了一支。

“本？”蕾伊看着站在床上跟着全息投影甩鸡鸡裸体跳舞的本索罗，裹着浴巾，目光呆滞，披头散发。

“我没有听到你出来……”本抓起浴袍挡在身前，倒霉的投影器被原力扔到墙上。

蕾伊半张着嘴，有那么几秒钟她也开始怀疑自己的择偶品味了。

“蕾伊你听我说……”本一脸慌张，一头撞到了卧室的顶灯，委屈地坐在床边，一边试图把自己藏进被子一边偷偷瞄着蕾伊，并考虑给蕾伊洗脑忘记刚刚画面的可能性——也就是没有可能。半晌，才闷闷地解释起来：“我想学来跳给你看。”

蕾伊大笑起来，扔下浴巾，上前搂住委屈的爱人，把他推到床上亲吻。

\----------------------安纳金--------------------------

“外公，”本躺在草地上，枕着手臂，嘴里叼着一小支拉索野莓的花，“讲讲你以前的事情吧。”

“你已经不是小孩子了，本。”安纳金的英灵躺在他旁边，看着天空，“但这里很像纳布星，你外婆的家。”

“前段时间我和蕾伊去过，很漂亮。宫殿里还有外婆的画像，但上面没有你。”

“我们是秘密结婚的，连欧比旺一开始都不知道。但跟你说，如果你去曼达洛宫殿——如果它还在的话，可能还有欧比旺的画像。”安纳金笑了起来。

“肯诺比大师是曼达洛人*？”本一下子惊坐起来，小花掉在膝盖上。

“没有，他来自斯图翁*，但基本上我们都算他是科洛桑塔人。”安纳金偷笑起来，“但莎廷公爵*八成给他挂了一幅。”

“我以为绝地禁止……”

安纳金也坐起来，有些好笑地看着本：“拜托，想想你认识的绝地，有谁遵守？是卢克有遵守，还是你有遵守，还是你老婆有遵守？”

“我和蕾伊都不是绝地。”本沉思了一下，耸耸肩。

“这是阿索卡教的吗。”安纳金猛地躺了回去，英灵陷入泥土再漂浮上来。

本翻身趴回去，双手托着脸颊：“我对绝地的那套还挺失望。”

“确实。”安纳金点点头，“你可以把绝地信条当作某种，呃，参考。遵守就算了。”

本把脸埋在手里笑了，安纳金也跟着笑了。无论是作为本索罗还是作为凯洛伦，他都无数次幻想过和外公见面的场景，无论是妈妈和舅舅讲述中温和的安纳金天行者，还是斯诺克口中高大威严的达斯维达。现在的场景与他无数次的幻想都没有任何相似之处，但还有什么比现在更好的可能性呢？本甚至不再怨恨之前的事情——当然这不代表他真的原谅了卢克，情绪上他做不到——如果他的糟糕经历是为了今天的一切，为了和蕾伊在一起，那么也值得了。

“在想蕾伊？”安纳金熟悉这种笑容，在自己脸上，在欧比旺脸上，甚至在那个早该被达斯维达杀死的韩索罗脸上，他都看到过这种笑容。

“她是我生命中出现的最好的东西，”本翻了个身仰躺在草地上，扯了另一根草叶叼在嘴里，“我想让她得到最好的。”

“也别为她再堕入黑暗面。”安纳金警觉了一下。

本大笑起来：“怎么会，她说她不喜欢凯洛伦，她喜欢我。”

“那你还能给她什么更好的呢？”安纳金放心了。

“我……”本的脸快速地红了，困扰他的问题又回来了：“我想……让她更享受……性生活。”

安纳金陷入了沉思，他甚至没有思考过类似的问题，毕竟他和帕德梅聚少离多，见面时候都忙着干柴烈火，从没有类似的麻烦。难道是韩索罗的基因真的不行？安纳金仔细回忆他和帕德梅的细节，终于给出一个他觉得好的方案：“这种事情，重点在于爱的表达，本。”

“表达？”

“告诉她你爱她，写情诗给她读，她会喜欢的。”安纳金十分笃定：“比如，‘那个吻纠缠着我的心*’？写一些你自己的东西，她会喜欢的。”

“我会试试！”本看起来跃跃欲试。

“祝你们开心，我的好外孙，”安纳金点点头：“另外，让蕾伊有空把我的光剑从沙子里拿出来，我讨厌沙子。”

几天后，某个夜晚。

本的大手温柔地按在蕾伊腿间，手指在她阴蒂上打转，那周围都温暖而湿润，简直是他手指最好的归处。蕾伊半闭着眼睛躺在他身下，细小的呻吟声中夹杂着本的名字，肌肉跟着本的动作无意义地绷紧再放松。本吻了吻她的脖颈和脸颊，指腹以她最喜欢的方式摩擦着她的阴蒂，然后放慢了手上的动作，开始在她耳边温柔地低语：“这个银河上有那么多的星系，”

“继续……”蕾伊睁开眼茫然地看着本，不知道对方为什么忽然改变了节奏。

“这个宇宙里曾有那么多的绝地。”本受到了错误的鼓舞，深情地凝视着她，按照他的情诗的节奏继续动作：“你没有早一步，”

“继续呀。”蕾伊带着一些不满哼了一声，调整了一下位置，轻轻晃动腰胯，试图自己寻找刚刚的快乐。

“也没有晚一步连接到我的原力。”本试着压低自己的嗓音，让自己听上去更加深沉——果然外公没有骗他，蕾伊真的喜欢。

“本？”蕾伊不知道他是从哪里搞来这么糟糕的……情趣玩法，和诗。

“你，就是我的宿命。“

“……从我身上下去，本索罗。”蕾伊推了推本的肩膀。

“蕾伊？”本不知道发生了什么，一脸无辜茫然。然后他发现，刚刚温暖湿润的温柔乡已经开始变得干燥，而蕾伊面无表情。

“……”蕾伊一言不发地推开本，抽出自己的被子，准备到客厅过夜。

本终于搞明白了现状，抢在她前面，一跃而起冲向客厅，他的枕头和被子原力漂浮在他身后。

*斯图翁（Stewjon）：卢卡斯说是老王的老家。  
*曼达洛人和绝地有深远的爱恨情仇。  
*莎廷公爵（ Duchess Satine） ：莎廷的头衔是Duchess，但她不是公爵夫人，是女公爵。  
*那个吻纠缠着我的心*（I'm haunted by the kiss）：ep2原台词，安纳鸡的风评都是卢卡斯害的（不

\------------------------迟到的欺负开罗人的小番外---------------------------

“外公你骗我，”本委屈地蜷缩在沙发角落，试图用手绞杀一个沙发靠枕，“你们都骗我。”

“我没有！我以为会有效的。”安纳金小声解释，莉雅肯定没错，所以肯定是那个韩索罗的问题。

“蕾伊生气了，她不喜欢我了。”本蜷缩得更紧了。

“她爱你，你敲敲你们的纽带试试？”安纳金坐在沙发边上，拍拍他的背，像是安抚一个受伤的小动物。

本对原力的触碰毫无反应，他只想要蕾伊安抚：“我都在沙发上睡了半小时了，她还没来安慰我。”

“你要我进去帮你看看吗？”安纳金叹了口气，甚至开始理解欧比旺的感受。

“别！！！！”本激动地从沙发上跳起来，谁知道蕾伊在干嘛，她连纽带都不接给他看一眼。

卧室门开了。

“安纳金大师。”蕾伊看了一眼蓝色的英灵，庆幸自己披着本的外套才出来，本坐在沙发上，头发蓬乱，像个委屈的小狗。

“嘿，蕾伊。”安纳金的微笑看起来过于礼貌而不自然，“我只是路过，他是你的了。”

“安纳金大师，”蕾伊又不傻，她裹了裹黑色的上衣，慢条斯理地说，“你的光剑，就放在塔图因的沙漠吧。那是我们天行者最开始的地方，不是吗。”

安纳金的笑容凝固了，这一定都是欧比旺的错。

“对呀外公，”本试图背叛外公来讨蕾伊的欢心，“那是个很安全的地方。”

“人总是要有尝试的，但，你还是睡乖乖沙发吧，本索罗。”蕾伊露出胜利的笑容，转身回到卧室，给整个卧室都建立了原力屏障。

白眼狼，安纳金想。他拍拍本的肩膀：“我觉得你家沙发也是个舒适的过夜场所。”

\--------------------------欧比旺-------------------------------------

欧比旺早就见到过那个男孩，某种程度上他见证了本索罗的一切，和天行者家族的一切。他及时阻止了给这个孩子起名叫欧比旺，但在“本”这个名字失败了（“你只有一张反对票，肯诺比大师。”）。本的身上有家族里所有人的倒影，包括他们的失败，而欧比旺和以前一样，依然没能阻止。卢克和莉雅，和他们的父亲一样，满口爱与尊敬但其实在重要事情上一根筋，根本听不进他说的一个字；本则根本没看到过他——尽管原力敏感度如此，看到和自己完全没有关系的原力鬼魂也是很困难事情。但现在，在经历了这么多之后，他就坐在本索罗身边，就像他曾经坐在安纳金和卢克身边一样。

本则把脸埋在手掌里，闷闷不乐：“肯诺比大师，她还在生气。”

“你该和她道歉。”欧比旺提出了最简单的最直接的方法。

“她已经接受了我的道歉，”本抓着头发，“但她还是生气。”

欧比旺挑了一下一边的眉毛，温和的声音里带着一些不赞同：“你是怎么确定她还在生气的呢？”

“我能感受到她的愤怒，”本看了一眼欧比旺，觉得对方脸色愈发严肃，补充了一句，“我是说，你知道，生命原力纽带和之前那些什么师徒纽带都不一样。”

欧比旺轻轻叹了口气，这些天行者家的年轻人啊（young Skywalkers）。

本的声音哽咽而崩溃，和安纳金如出一辙：“他们都骗我，连外公都骗我。蕾伊现在生气了，她会不会不爱我了。”

“他们为什么要骗你呢？”

“他们就是为了让我出丑，为了让蕾伊不喜欢我！”本吸了吸鼻子。

“我不觉得这是大家的初衷，本。他们之中没有你的情敌，这么做对他们毫无意义。”欧比旺摇摇头，“可能那些方法只是适合他们，但恰好不适合你。”

“这里有四个‘恰好’，”本显然不太支持这个说辞，用莉雅的方式挑着眉毛，撇了撇嘴，“就算三个半‘恰好’，也有点多。”

“四个样本依然有些少，首先，”欧比旺慢条斯理地帮本分析，“其次，你是他们中的任何一人吗？”

“不是。”本摇了摇头，看着欧比旺，眼神里带着卢克第一次看到光剑时的好奇和疑惑。

“蕾伊是他们中任何人的伴侣吗？”

“怎么可能？！”

“那么你为什么会假设他们的经历对你有参考价值呢？我的孩子。”

本眨眨眼睛，笑了：“如果你是我的师父就好了，肯诺比大师。”

“根据我之前的经历，我并不是什么合格的师父。但你是一个好孩子。”欧比旺跟着笑了。

“希望卢克也这么想。”本哼了一声，带着韩索罗的影子。

欧比旺摇摇头，正准备开口却被本打断：“肯诺比大师，你要是准备告诉我let go的话，就不必了。”本顿了顿，“但，我还是希望那时候你可以引导我。”

“我想你一定会是个好徒弟。”欧比旺笑着摇摇头，再次屈服于天行者家的固执。

本得到了满意的回答，回到了最开始的问题：“那么我要怎么能让蕾伊……开心？”尽管欧比旺已经知道整个事情全貌，但问出这个问题仍旧让本索罗感到尴尬，他低下头支支吾吾地低声嘟囔着什么。

“嗯……”欧比旺思索了一下，眼里带着一些狡黠，“我还是尊重他们的隐私比较好，而且我从来没有需要考虑过这类问题。”

“嘿！”

“好了，好了，本。你看，我可不是蕾伊，更不是本索罗，”欧比旺的声音带着笑意，“就像我说的，我们都不是你们两个，我们的方式可能都不合适你们，你可以问她。”

本笑着垂下眼睛，点点头接受了这个建议。

“这都是那个韩索罗的错！”

“你的好主意比他的基因更重要，安纳金。”欧比旺翻了个白眼，“回想一下你灾难的文学课，努夫人都快被你的作业气死了。”

“帕德梅懂得欣赏。”安纳金哼了一声，“而且我没有你的厨艺课出名，师-父-。”

欧比旺挑了一下眉毛：“起码我没有建议他给蕾伊煮饭。”

“可是你也很喜欢我的诗啊！”

“你对我的感受有严重错误的评价，”欧比旺捂着脸，即使变成英灵，他仍旧会时不时地对他的前徒弟感到绝望。

安纳金十分得意地看着欧比旺：“你都……”

“那是为了让你闭嘴，安纳金。”欧比旺没好气地打断了他。

“所以帕德梅每次吻我也是为了让我闭嘴？”安纳金皱起眉头。

“谁知道呢？”欧比旺露出胜利的笑容。

\-----------------------------+1 小蕾------------------------------------------

“所以？”蕾伊拎着本的枕头站在沙发前面，本端坐在沙发上，用手臂护着膝头的被子。

“我不会让你睡沙发的，给我。”本皱皱眉，伸长手臂去拿枕头。

蕾伊把枕头藏在身后，眨眨眼：“你不想睡床上？”

“不要你睡沙发的。”本重复了一遍，咬着下嘴唇，原力拽住他的枕头。

“你不想和我一起睡床上？”蕾伊把枕头抱在胸前，歪歪头看着他。

“你在生气，”本依然咬着嘴唇，“你不会想和我睡的。”

“你不打算做点什么弥补一下？”蕾伊把枕头扔在一边，跨坐在本的腿上，双手搂着他的脖子和他碰了碰鼻尖。

本终于松开了被子，双手搭在她的腰上，眨眨眼笑着问：“我能做什么呢，殿下？”

蕾伊被这个称呼逗乐了，本经常开玩笑地叫她纳布公主，而她会回敬一句奥德朗王子。尽管她的义军朋友们对此有一定异议，但她和本都乐在其中。她亲亲本的脸颊，往前蹭了蹭，贴着本的胸膛，胯部还不安分地磨蹭着：“不如先说说你为什么那么做吧，王子殿下。”

“什么？”本心不在焉地反问。他的大手在蕾伊背上不老实地摸着，最后停在她大腿上，弄得她痒痒的。蕾伊甚至感受到他的阴茎渐渐涨起。

“你为什么和安纳金讨论这些。”蕾伊绷紧了腿，往后挪了一点。她下定决心要问出个所以然来——她的爱人在背地里和长辈讨论他们的性生活，这即使对于她也过于奇怪。她知道本索罗，如果她在生气，那家伙的厚嘴唇会像阿托克砗磲一样紧闭着，除了原力纽带里的疯狂道歉认错，剩下什么都不会说。但蕾伊有自己的办法。

“我——我想让你享受性生活……”本低下头，依然咬着下嘴唇，不知道是怎么养成的糟糕习惯。

蕾伊笑了：“所以你去向安纳金请教经验？然后他告诉你做爱念诗？帕德梅可真惨。”她甚至开始同情素未谋面的帕德梅。

“我……也还问过别人……”本抬起头看着蕾伊，“我希望你能爽到，起码和我一样爽。”

蕾伊忽然明白了为什么波和芬恩前段时间各自问起她最近过的怎样，带着奇特的同情的眼神。但她对整件事情还是存有疑问：“你为什么觉得我……不享受呢？”

“你经常会哼哼唧唧，还咬我挠我，”本皱着眉回忆，“你一定很难受，你听起来就像是哭了，还会一直发抖。抱歉为了我的愉悦让你忍受这些。”

蕾伊的表情从疑惑转变成了惊讶，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来，她笑得趴在本身上，柔软的乳房隔着薄薄的睡衣贴着本的胸膛，跟着她的笑声颤抖，软软热热的。本不知所措地搂着蕾伊，眨着眼睛思考到底他搞错了什么，但蕾伊似乎是听到了全银河系最好笑的笑话，根本没办法从笑声中停下来解释发生了什么。

“本，我的甜心，”蕾伊终于稍稍止住了笑，仍旧带着抑制不住的笑意抱着本的脸胡乱亲吻，“奥德朗王子，你知道——”她说着，停了下来，深吸了一口气试图让自己平静下来，但又失控地陷入了另一波笑声。

“蕾伊……”本抚摸着她软软的头发，似乎知道了什么，但又不太确定：“蕾伊，所以……？”

“那是人类女性的性高潮，宝贝。”蕾伊从大笑中抽出一丝空隙，公布了答案。

本瞪大眼睛，脸部肌肉抽动了几下，抱紧了蕾伊，跟着大笑了起来。

End.


End file.
